


Pest

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: Business has seen Master Builders with special abilities before, but none as terrible as this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Pest

The trouble with Master Builders was that they were tricky. They had the power to create anything they could think of out of everything they could get their hands on. They were cunning, clever, and sometimes downright insane enough to pose massive threats. On top of all that some of them even possessed special abilities.

Business had seen super heroes evade capture because of their abilities. They could all be combated eventually though. Flight? Flying patrol cars with net guns. Super speed? Machine gum trap. Super strength? Sick Bad Cop on them. Mimes? Trap them in their own boxes. But there was one ability that the president hadn’t been able to figure out how to combat yet. And if asked he would say it was the absolute worst ability of them all.

“Hi, Business!”

The ability to annoy him to no end.

Business glared at the Master Builder currently stationed just below his ceiling. It had taken months for Bad Cop to even track that one down, longer still to haul him in, and he didn’t even have the decency to stay locked up!

“Get off my ceiling!” he snapped. “Where is Bad Cop?”

The pest quickly glanced toward the door with a thoughtful look which, for whatever reason, irritated the president further. “I think I lost him somewhere. He’s definitely looking for me though.”

The worst part about the stupid blue astronaut was that he would not leave. Business knew he could. It would just take a few bricks pulled from a wall and he could literally fly away to be captured again some other day. But he would not go. He just stayed in the Octan tower for whatever reason and pestered Business constantly. No doubt to figure out where the Kragle was being kept and to try to stop him, but he wouldn’t win.

“Why don’t you go back to the Think Tank, huh? Pick out a nice cell and _stay_ in it? Doesn’t that sound like a good idea? Because I think it sounds like a good idea.” Business grumped. The astronaut had ignored his order to get off the ceiling of course.

“Sounds like a terrible idea.”

Then the doors burst open and Business felt a wave of relief seeing Bad Cop, huffing and puffing as if he’d run up and down the entirety of the tower twice. The cop looked all around until he spotted the Master Builder then proceeded to drag in a chair and wind back as if to throw it.

“Not in my office!” Business cried out. A flying chair could break his stuff!

Bad Cop had just gone to throw, hung onto the chair and tried to abort the motion, then yelped as he stumbled and fell over it. The Master Builder above them laughed. Business began to massage his temples with a sigh of frustration. Bad Cop began to let out a very long string of “darns” and wrestled the chair until his head suddenly spun around.

“Come on, buddy!” Good Cop called up to the astronaut. “Must you always be so difficult?”

“Uh, yeah.” the floating man replied.

“Get out of my office!” Business growled. 

Then the pest zipped down and sat on the edge of his desk. Sat! On his desk! Business growled in frustration, but the blue didn’t budge! The nerve on that guy!

“Get off my desk!” the president squawked. “Off! Right now! Your butt needs to vacate my space! Shoo!”

“I’ve got him, sir.” Good Cop walked up with handcuffs in hand, frowning at the Master Builder even as he was allowed to snap them over one wrist. He attached the open end to his own wrist, only realizing his folly when the astronaut grinned.

“You sure you wanna do that?” he asked in clear amusement while starting to float off the table slowly. 

Good Cop looked confused for a moment. Then Bad Cop switched out and frantically dug in his pockets for the key. Sadly he couldn’t find it in time and ended up floating off the floor as well and ascended to the ceiling with the now cackling Master Builder, screaming all the while and trying to attack.

Business sighed heavily and dropped his head into his hands, resigned to his fate.


End file.
